Various materials are conveyed by conveyor systems as a continuous flow of material. For example, bulk materials can be transported as a continuous flow of material through a conveyor system. Bulk materials can include loose materials such as grain, gravel, and coal or other materials such as dough. Dough is often placed through an extruding apparatus and is extruded as a continuous sheet or ribbon of dough. This continuous sheet of dough can then be transported through a conveyor system where various operations are performed on the dough. Often times, it is necessary to weigh a continuous flow of material as it moves through a conveyor system. The present invention provides an economical and practical weighing apparatus and conveyor system for weighing a continuous flow of material.